One-shots
by hime-chan57
Summary: you can request one-shots for your favorite pairing here
1. Chapter 1

hime-chan57:I'm having a mental block actually soo...you can request some one-shots here *depressed*

Kise : as long It's KnB suuu

Kuroko: you can either PM or write in the Review

Akashi: And choose the Genre too or else

Murasakibara: Don't forget the summary~

Midorima: and the pairings nanodayo

hime-chan57: I'll do my best!

Aomine: I think hime is just lazy to think

Kagami: Speak for yourself Ahomine

Aomine: What did you say Bakagami

Kagami: I said your lazy

Aomine: Let's settle this with basketball!

Kagami: All right!

* the 2 lights ran to the basketball court*

Momoi: There goes the 2 idiots...

Himuro: *sigh* Taiga is still a basketball idiot

Kuroko: But he will not be kagami-kun if he isn't a basketball idiot

Takao: guys...I think we're a bit off topic

hime-chan57:Takao-kun is right! we're off topic!

Furihata & Sakurai: S-s-s-sorry!

hime-chan57: anyways...as kuroko-kun said just PM or review me bye~!


	2. Akafuri

Pairing: akafuri

Genre: romance/humor

Summary: Furihata accidentally confess his feeling to Akashi in front of everyone. Akashi and Furihata end up super embarrassed.

* * *

"I-I LIKE YOU AKASHI-SAN!" Furihata suddenly shouted making everybody looked at the him. The game has ended Seirin won by a point. Furihata couldn't take anymore of his hidden feeling for Akashi just blurted as he saw the emperor cry he just doen't want to see Akashi cry It didn't match on his Appearance. Well...It work alright Akashi stopped crying and looked at furihata with 2 red wide eyes. Furihata just realized what he just said made him blush and hide his face with his hands

"N-N-Nevermind!" Furihata attempted to ran away but his coach blocked the way. He wanted to escape from here. Damn! Why did he just have to blurt something like that!.

"Furihata-kun are you alright?" Kuroko asked worriedly. Furihata removed his hands but only to meet 2 red eyes looking at him. ( kuroko was behind of Akashi )

"A-A-A-Akashi-san I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry!I Blurted s-s-something l-l-like that! t-t-to a guy too!Please don't hurt me" Furihata stuttered as he closed his eyes tears wanting to escape from his eyes

"Kouki what you said was it true?" Akashi asked

"e-e-eh?" Furihata stuttered opening hie eyes a little to see Akashi

"I said If what you said was true" Akashi said a little annoyed

"y-yes why?" Furihata said looking away

"Is that so..." Akashi murmured making Furihata scared

"I-i-i-m sorry! please dont hurt-"

"i like you too"

"-me! what?" Furihata looked at Akashi with wide eyes

"I said I like you too" Akashi repeated as he kissed Furihata on the lips. Furihata relucantly kissed back. Akashi bit Furihata's lips making furihata open his mouth. Taking this chance Akashi entered Furihata's mouth. He roamed around exploring every cavern making Furihata moan

*cough*

The two stopped on what their doing and looked around to see the audience , seirin and rakuzan looking at them with their mouth agape except for kuroko who just cough

"um...I...ah..." Furihata looked panicked when Akashi grabbed his arm and ran outside of the Wintercup stadium. Furihata looked at Akashi to see him with a blush on his cheeks

"A-Akashi-s-" Furihata said

"Call me Sei" Akashi said as he stopped for a moment to do something on his phone not turning around

"e-eh?" Furihata said a little confused

"I said call me sei we're dating now aren't we" Akashi said as he snapped his phone shut and looked at Furihata smirking a little

"r-right then s-s-s-s-sei what about our t-t-t-things?" Lookind down only to be dragged again

"don't worry about that I texted Atsushi and Tetsuya regarding that" Akashi said as he stopped again and called a cab

"t-t-then we're are we g-g-g-going?" Furihata asked as Akashi forced him to enter the cab

"To a hotel to continue what we're doing" Akashi's smirk grew wider as he saw Furihata's face grew pale

* * *

ok first one-shot done!  
sorry if it's ugly I'm not really an akafuri shipper *looks down*


	3. Kikuro

Pairing: Kikuro mentioned Akafuri  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
Summary:Kuroko is super tired and Kise is being annoying

* * *

After his ex-captain Akashi molest his teammate Furihata in front of everyone. He received an order from Akashi to bring Furihata's things home due to some reasons, Kagami had a trauma and ran home immediately which means he was alone. He was walking home enjoying the silence when Kise suddenly appeared

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise said as he launch over to Kuroko. He side-stepped immediately making Kise kiss the floor

"What do you want Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked feeling an headache coming

"Well...I was walking home because I finished a model request when I saw your cute,fluffy,messy light-blue hair it was so cute suuu~!" Kise said as he fangirl about Kuroko's hair(like Momoi).

"Kise-kun can you shut up for a second?" Kuroko said as he have a black aura around him

"Kurokocchi's so mean suu~!" Kise said as he hugged Kuroko from behind and rest his chin on the praised hair

"Kise-kun Shut Up" Kuroko said he wants to ignite pass him but he was worn out from today's game

"Ehh~ Don't want to suu~!" Kise said playfully

"Please Kise-kun I'll do anything you request just shut up" Kuroko said tiredly he was too much tired to argue with kise

"Anything?" Kise said as he faced Kuroko with a sly smile on his face

"..." Kuroko looked away

"Then I want Kurokocchi to kiss me suu!" Kise exclaimed he put on a kissy face

"no way Kise-kun" Kuroko said immediately

"ehh! But Kurokocchi said anything suu!" Kise complained

"I feel like my purity is in the line here so no way" Kuroko said as he walk pass him

"but you said anything!" Kise wailed as he followed behind

"Besides I don't want to do it in public" Kuroko said silently but Kise heard it anyways

"Then Kurokocchi's ok if I do it?" Kise asked as his hair covers his eyes

"That's still a-" Kuroko suddenly felt pressure on his lips. His tired eyes are now wide awake and saw gold eyes looking at him. Kise was kissing him **. Public. A model kissing a boy. **He tried to push Kise away but instead Kise came closer. When he taught it was over he felt Kise lick his neck. Kuroko Ignited pass Kise in the stomach making Kise fall over and howl in pain

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko said as he has a black aura behind him. Luckily there was noone near them

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi! You were just so cute and then you-" Kise was cut off when Kuroko spoke up again

"Don't come near me again" Kuroko said as he looked at Kise as if he was in the zone and walked pass Kise. They are only 2 blocks away from Kuroko's house

"b-b-but Kurokocchi!" Kise whined as he latched himself on Kuroko's leg

"Kise-kun" Kuroko said sternly making Kise whined louder before letting go

"B-b-but kurokocchi hates me!" Kise wailed

"Kise-kun can we discuss this tomorrow? I'm tired" Kuroko said making Kise looked at him

"Kurokocchi can I have one more request?" Kise asked. kuroko nodded tiredly in response

"Can I court you?" Kise asked looking at Kuroko. Who just nodded

"Really Suu?!" Kise said. Kuroko nodded

"Then I'll start tomorrow then! Is that all right?" Kise asked. Kuroko nodded

"Ah! Were here suu! see you tomorrow Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he waved goodbye. Kuroko just nodded until he entered his room dropping his and Furihata's things on the floor before stretching making bones crack he tiredly got to bed as he close his eyes to sleep

* * *

-The next day-

When Kuroko woke up the first thing he noticed there was flowers scattered everywhere and the second thing he noticed he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and the third thing he noticed was a note on top of his study table. The note reads:

'_Be Prepared for my Courting Skills Kurokocchi! -From secret admirer_'

Kuroko crumpled the paper before throwing it away(he threw away the flowers too) and get ready for the day he needed to go to maji early and get his milkshake he can feel a headache coming soon


End file.
